Sorry Ron
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: Fred and Hermione are together but Ron doesn't know yet. That might be a problem.


Hermione walked down the stairs and was about to sit down at the kitchen table when Ron got up and stopped her. "Hermione, before you sit down I have something to ask you." Ron smiled and got down on one knee.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Ron you're not-" She didn't finfished the sentence. Ron pulled out a small diamond ring from his pocket.

George burst out laughing and Mrs. Weasley hit his arm to make him stop. Fred one the other hand was glaring at Ron.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Ron said softly.

Hermione's eyes flitted around the room. Mrs. Weasley was smiling ear to ear, along with Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Harry. George was still holding back laughter. Her eyes finally landed on Fred who was now laughing a little too. She looked bakc down at Ron who was staring at her, confused. "I can't."

Ron's face went from confusion to sadness. "What?"

"Ron, I can't marry you. I'm sorry." She managed to get out. "I'm-um-I'm already with someone."

"What, who?" Ron stood up.

She bit her lip and grimaced. "Um-well-Fred."

Mrs. Weasley's mouth dropped to the floor as Hermione looked down at her feet. Ron's face went blood red and he glared at his brother.

"Sorry." Fred whispered.

"How could you? You knew how I felt about you." Ron screamed.

"Ron," Hermione said holding back tears. "I didn't mean to."

"To what? Brake my heart." Ron replied

Hermione cried into her hands. "It just happened. I'm so sorry." Ron pushed past her and stomped up the wooden stairs. Hermione looked at the empty staircase. She ran after him, followed by Harry and Fred. "Ron! Please open the door."

"Hermione, what was that?" Harry asked.

She pushed back her frumpy curls and looked at the closed door. "Me and Fred have been dating since the war ended."

Harry looked at her dumbfounded. "Ron's right. How could you?"

"I wasn't expecting that to happen. it just, did." Hermione defended.

Fred reached the top of the steps then. "Did he really think you would marry him?"

"Fred, if I wasn't dating you I would've!" Hermione hit his arm.

"See there's your problem. You _are _dating me." Fred said smirking.

Ron's door swung open and he glared at the three of them. Hermione looked at him ashamed. "You," he pointed at Fred. "This is all your fault." Before Fred could say anything Ron had twisted his arm back and punched him. Hermione covered her mouth with shock and Harry just stared at Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione accused. She got down on her knees next to Fred and pushed his soft ginger hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Fred answered holding his hand over his eye.

Harry started laughing and gave Ron a high-five. "Nice work buddy."

Hermione glared at the two of them. "Watch it Potter." George came upstairs then along with Ginny and Mrs. Wealsey.

"Oh my, what happened?" Mrs. Wealsey chirrped.

Hermione pointed at Ron. "Ask him."

Ginny walked over to Harry and punched him in the arm for laughing at her brother's pain. George helped Fred up and lead him to the kitchen so they could get some ice. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Ron more angry than sad now. "Look Ron, i'm sorry I fell for Fred. But you should've made a move sooner. You only have yourself to blame."

"Me? it's not my fault. He's the one who stole you from me." Ron protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Ron, I was never yours in the first place. Now if you don't mind my boyfriend was just punched. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione turned on her heel and went downstairs. She skipped into the kitchen and looked around the corner to find Fred and George laughing in the kitchen.

She hopped over to Fred and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine, just stings a little," he answered frowning.

She giggled and grabbed and apple off of the table. "Remind me never to come over for dinner again."

"Why's that? I thought it went great." He said sarcasticly. "We should probably get back to the flat now."

She nodded and grabbed his hand. The next thing she knew they were in their tiny little flat above the shop.


End file.
